The Demon Siblings
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: AU: Starts off when Jiraiya pushes Naruto down the cliff. He meets Kyuubi face to face for the first time, but its not exactly what he'd expected...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I got this idea stucki n my head and I just had to write it. R&R and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own... NARUTO!

Summary: Begins when Jiraiya pushes Naruto down the cliff, and he meets Kyuubi for the very first time. Only its really not what he'd expected...

* * *

The white haired pervert leaned towards the blonde with a smirk.

"The training ends today. If you don't want to die, then figure it out yourself." He raised a finger to the blondes' forehead and with a light touch he pushed him over the edge. And to the sound of the boys' scream he turned his back and sat down. 'Now… Let's see if the power given to you is really meant for you or not.' He thought, pulling up a little notebook and starting to write.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The blonde tumbled down the cliff, desperately trying to grab a hold somewhere. But the cliff sides were really slippery, and even with the hep of chakra, he lost hold.

'At this rate… I'll seriously die!' The thought slipped through his mind as he was enveloped by darkness.

"Hey kid, get up now. Wow, I never knew you were such a weakling."

"I'm no… weakling." Naruto mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. He was laying on his belly in some dirty puddle. He crawled out of it, grimacing at the dirt sticking to his orange jumpsuit.

"Shit, that's some ugly jumpsuit you got there. I've always told you, orange isn't your colour."

Naruto was just about to blurt out an angry retort, but noticed that he wasn't falling inside of a canyon, but rather sitting in a sewer. And next to him was a man that looked strangely familiar. He had long crimson red hair, red eyes with slitted pupils, fangs and a jovial smile. He wore a strange black coat, a red tee shirt with a black swirl on and black jeans. The mans' smile broadened as he boy continued to stare. He extended a hand to the dirty boy, who cautiously took it and was pulled up on feet rather forcefully.

"Where are we? Who are you? How'd I get here? Where's Ero Sennin?"

"Woa, slow down, too many questions! " The man began to walk towards a black room, and motioned for the boy to follow. He followed hesitantly, not really trusting the smiling man.

After a while they entered a huge room with an open gate in the middle. The man pulled out a chair from thin air and sat down.

"Ok, I'll answer your questions, since it seems like you don't remember. We are inside your mind, I'm Kyuubi, I pulled you in, and he's probably peeking on women."

Naruto scratched his head and tried to sort out the information. Then a light went out in his head. "Yo-you're Kyuubi! How'd you get out!" He scrambled back, fear shining in his eyes. The demon sighed. "Damn, you really are stupid when you're young. God, why did we ever enter that stupid wager? Ok kid, listen up. It really is too troublesome to tell you this, so I'll just do what I was supposed to do. Come here." Still scared the blonde approached the demon, which impatiently waved at him to come closer. When he was almost a meter away, the demon gathered red chakra in his hand and began to make strange hand seals. After about thirty of them, he pressed his hand to the blondes' forehead and yelled:

"Memory binds release!" The red chakra clouded the boy, who had gotten as stiff as a statue.

The demon stepped back, smiling wide as the chakra began to vanish. Out of the red, a tall figure walked out, holding his head. He had blonde hair that was red at the edges, large red eyes, sharp fangs and claws. He wore a black leather jacket, black pants and a purple sweater. Behind him a furry yellowish tail waved back and forth.

"Damn, that hurt." The figure looked up, and noticed the smiling demon.

"Otou-san that hurt!" He whined. "Why didn't you do this sooner? And where's imouto?"

* * *

_Imouto_: Little sister

_Otou-san_: Father

_Ero Sennin_: Pervert Teacher


	2. DEMON! Ehrm, naruto!

Authors' Note: Hellooooooo everyone! Enjoy the new, stunning, perfect, marvelous, splendid, beautiful...

Akki: 'Sweatdrops' **"Yeeeah, alright. While she's lost in the words, I'll just give you the disclaimer. She don't own Naruto, and neither do I. NOW READ THE EFFING STORY!" **

* * *

"Well?" Naruto tapped his feet impatiently. His dad sighed. 

"Boy, you haven't changed at all. One would think that a decade as a human would have changed you but nooo, you're still as reckless and impatient as ever."

Naruto stretched his arms over his body with a loud crack and yawned. Then he smiled brightly and caught his father in a hard embrace. "I've missed you pops!" The demon smiled and patted his sons' head.

After a while Naruto let go and scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile.

"Uhm, so where's sis now?"

His father shrugged. "Don't really know. D'you remember the day of the bet? Well, you both got transformed into humans and were planted into human families, while I created a distraction. Remember?"

"Yup. And about the bet, I believe me and sis won that, didn't we?" The former human boy said with a smirk. His dad sighed again.

"Yeah, you did. And we'll decide on the price after we've found your sister and released her mind too."

Naruto stared at his father.

"You don't know which body she's in!" He screamed.

Kyuubi backed of, covering his ears until his son was done screaming.

"No, I don't know, however, I do know that she should be about the same age as you were, or maybe a year older."

"So how do we know which one's right?"

"Tell her something only she'd know, and if she responds, you wake her memories."

"Me? Why do I have to do it?" Naruto whined, his ears drooping miserably.

Kyuubi sighed. Why did his son have to be so immature?

"Because I'm technically not here, since it was my bunshin that was sealed in you, remember? And the real me is about two hundred kilometres away, so it should be here soon. Now go and find your sister!" He yelled out the last words.

Naruto flinched. "Sheesh pops, relax a little, I'm going!" And with these words, he faded away, leaving the demon lord alone once again. The bunshin smiled and disappeared with a poof.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He was currently falling,(A/N: duh!) since a visit in the mind only takes a second. He screamed and prepared for the impact, but then he remembered that he was a frikkin' demon and could jump. So he just grabbed the cliff wall and bounced up. (A/N: Must. Not. Think. About. Bumbi Bears.) 

Jiraiya was sitting next to a fence, giggling like never before as he looked at the naked women on the other side. He was still giggling when Naruto bounced up and landed just in front of him. He was so deep in his peeping, that he didn't notice a thing. Narutos' tails flickered back and forth irritatedly. And then it looked like he got an idea, for his eyes narrowed and an evil smirk spread across his face.

He sneaked up next to the giggling pervert and opened his mouth.

"PERVERT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The white haired man flew up, dropping the notebook he was holding.

"Naruto!" He yelled. "Oh, sorry mister, I thought you were someone else. By the way, I don't think I've ever seen you before, wha-." And then he stopped. For he'd just noticed a tail flicking behind the, for him, unknown man. Screw one tail, four others just cam into view. He stumbled back, his hands beginning to form seals.

"Demon!" He yelled.

The demons' eyes flashed with hurt. "Ero-sensei, don't you recognize me?" He whispered.

Jiraiya flinched and looked more closely at the person in front of him. "Naruto? Is that you?"

The boy nodded, now smiling. "Yup! It's me!"

"B-but what happened to you? You're tall, almost as tall as me! And your eyes are red, and you've got five tails! Did the Kyuubi break free?"

Naruto stared at the man in confusion. "Wha- Oh, you mean these? Naa, they're my own. Pops' got nine, but he's way older than me. Imouto only got three, but she's after all much younger."

Jiraiya stared. "P-p-p-pops?" He stuttered.

"Yep. Mommy died long ago, I barely remember her."

"Naruto, wait. What are you talking about? Kyuubi can't be your father, it's a demon!" He yelled out the last words.

Naruto shrugged.

"Well duh, so am I. What's so strange with that?"

"But what happened to the bright boy we all loved?" (A/N: coughyeahrightcough)

"Helloooo! He was a guise so I could win the bet! And by the way, you humans really suck in making seals. You didn't even notice when pops switched us with humans and had a bunshin attack your village. Not even when you sealed the bunshin inside me did you understand. Feh, ningens."

"Wait, are you saying that we sealed a bunshin inside of you? But that means the Kyuubi is on the loose! What if it attacks us! What if it's here already!"

"Actually, he's about two hundred kilometres away, but he'll be here really soon. And I have to find sis before that, so I'm going!" And with that, the demon bounced off, (A/N: Yep, bounced. He's really hyper for some reason…) leaving behind a stunned Sannin.

"I need sake. Lot's of sake." The man muttered.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaand there it ends! Uber short, but it'll do for now. Promise I'll update soon. If not, I'll... Let Akki rule for the next week! 'shudders' 

Akki: **"Hell yeah! Wait, why am I behaving like this!" **

'whistles innocently'

Akki: **"Just you wait, I'll get to you..."** 'goes away to plot in secret'

'sweatdrops' Yeah, now please review, pleeeease, pretty please? 'gets puppy eyes'


	3. The Search Goes On: Enter Sakura!

Lol, a new chappie! Sorry for being so extremely late, I blame the seagulls keeping me awake at night, and the little green pixies that mess with ny computer, and... Eherm, let's get to the story, ok? 'dodges all sharp objects thrown by mad readers' GOMEN!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Nope.

* * *

The demon, also known as Naruto, bounced on, looking as he went for any sign of the rookie nine, or at least any of the girls. People around him stared at him in hate, fear and… was that surprise? Well, they stared at him, but he didn't care, after all, he was a demon and could kill them with one strike. 

After a while, he got quite bored, so he bit his thumb, made some seals and slammed his hand in the ground.

"Summoning technique: Fox summon!" The road disappeared in a puff off smoke, and when the smoke cleared away, three normal sized foxes looked up at him with admiration.

"What do you wish master?" One fox asked. Well, for Naruto it sounded like that, but for the now terrified people that were running as quick as they could away from him, it sounded like yips and barks. (A/N: Cowards! Feh!)

Naruto smiled widely. "Nothing important, I just wanted some company and maybe a little help in finding imouto." Now, if any of the terrified villagers had been close, that would also only have sounded like yips and barks. But since none was close,( they were actually miles away inside of a barn, plotting gruesome revenge together with pitchforks and torches, but that's beside the point)it sounded like normal speech.

The fox that had spoken with the demon boy nodded, and made the other two poof away.

Then the fox and the demon walked down the empty road. (A/N: Which strangely enough was crowded seconds ago, wonder where they went? They can't have gone plotting gruesome revenge together with pitchforks and torches, right?)

Soon the two came to team sevens old training grounds. Naturally, both Sakura and Sasuke were there, training hard. (A/N: Well, Sasuke trained, Sakura was more like… drooling. And even though they are not supposed to be there, they are now!)

Naruto smiled broadly, and jumped down to them. (A/N: They were sitting in a tree, get it? How they got there? Mysterious plot hole of course! Or maybe it was maaaagic!)

"Hellooooo Sakura-chan! And hello Sasuke-teme. How are you today?"

The two humans looked confusedly at the person in front of them.

"Ehrm, excuse me sir, but do I know you?" Sakura asked politely. Naruto looked at her with big, hurt, red eyes. "But Sakura-chan, don't you recognize me?"

"Master, I think it might be because you're not exactly looking like you did before." The fox said helpfully. (A/N: I don't wanna call him "the fox" anymore; I think I'll name him… Bob!)

"Oh, yeah, I remember, thanks Bob."

Sakura leaned towards Sasuke. "Uh, is that strange man talking with the fox, which I for some unknown reason (A/N: coughmadauthoresscough)think is called Bob?"

Sasuke nodded and grunted. "Hn."

"Bob here tells me it's because I didn't look like this before, sorry ' bout that. I'm Naruto."

Sakura facefautered. Sasuke grunted, but if you looked really really really really really deep, you could see a tiny glint of surprise in his eyes. Really deep down.

"N-n-n-n-n-naruto?"

The demon boy nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yup!"

"B-but what happened to you?" Sakura stuttered with tears in her eyes.

Naruto looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean? I've always looked like this? Anyway, I have to ask you something. Do you recognize the word… Tsuki?"

The pink haired girl stared at him.

"What?"

Naruto sighed. "Oops, seems like you're not the one. Well, I better go. Bye you guys! Come on Bob, let's go."

And with these words, the demon boy and the fox bounced off. Yes, they both bounced.

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think, and remember, Your reviews make me write faster! 


	4. Drunken frogs and violent women

Konichiwa minna-san! I'm back! I know it's a really late update, and I don't really have an excuse, but... Oh well, let's blame the seagulls this time, or the icky frogs! Eeew, I don't like frogs...

Eherm, anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will I'm afraid. If I did, then Sakura would be eaten by a gigantic icky frog, who then mysteriously would disappear. 'Cause frogs are icky.

* * *

Naruto stopped and pulled out a note pad, where five names were written. Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari and Hinata. He drew a big black line over the first name and stuffed the pad back in his pocket. (A/N: Yes he has pockets, everyone does! Who the hell have pants without pockets!)

He smiled happily at his fox companion. "Well, one down, four more to go. Now let's go and find them Bob!"

And with that, Naruto and Bob bounced down the empty street (A/N: Yep, the townsfolk are still gone, you didn't think they would return that quick, did you?), searching everywhere for the girls. (A/N: That include under rocks and behind trees, Naruto isn't exactly known for being smart, and a fox named Bob… Well, he just has to be more dumb then Naruto, right?)

Somewhere in a tower not so far away, a woman was currently snoring with her head on a desk. (A/N: Well, maybe not right now, because some unfortunate soul just slammed open the door and tried to wake her up, only to find themselves embedded ten inches into the wall.)

She opened her eyes slowly and yawned, ignoring the man shaped hole in the wall as she got up and walked to the door, where another person stood, shaking miserably.

"What is it?" The woman grumbled.

"H-hokage-sama! We have received some disturbing reports according the Kyuubi child!" The man said with a quick bow. (A/N: If you don't know who she is by now, you're either really stupid or completely new to reading Naruto!)

The woman tensed and narrowed her eyes at the man, who paled visibly and seemed to shrink a few inches. "What?" She asked in an icy voice.

"I-it seems like t-the Kyuubi has b-broken f-free, Hokage-sa-"

The end of his words was blown away in a sudden wind that raised a huge dust cloud. (A/N: Yes, a dust cloud. Where it came from? How should I know? Maybe her office was dirty, maybe the cleaners were on a break, maybe she cleaned herself and felt lazy today? HOW SHOULD I KNOW!)

When the dust cleared away, it revealed an empty and very messy room. The man sighed deeply and dried the sweat off his forehead.

Naruto and Bob stopped. Something was not right, they could both smell it. Suddenly Narutos' eyes widened. "I sense dang-oomph!" His last words were muffled by a tackle that forced him to the ground. He stared wildly at the person holding him firmly to the ground.

He blinked.

"Obaa-chan?"

"Naruto." The woman hissed, her eyes gleaming with anger,"what have you done!" (A/N: If you wonder how she recognized him when Sakura and Sasuke didn't, it's because she has some cool Hokage powers they don't, and because… just because!)

The demon boy scratched his head and wriggled uncomfortably. "Uh, I'd tell you baa-chan, if you just released me, cuz I kinda can't breathe."

The woman quickly scrambled off him, but not leaving him with her eyes. "Now tell me!"

"I haven't done anything! It's otou-sans' fault! He should have released us earlier, but now imouto's lost and I've got to find her before he comes, and…" He was stopped by a hand hitting down on his head. "Owieee! Why'd you do that for?"

"You talk too much." She replied calmly, secretly relieved to discover that he was just as immature as he used to be. "And what's that talk about your father? And why on earth do you have tails?"

"But baa-chan, I've always had tails! And tou-san, Kyuubi's his name, is soon coming here, which is really good, since I've missed him."

Tsunade closed her eyes irritated. "No, you have not always had tails, as far as I know you where tail-less yesterday!"

Naruto laughed and scrunched his eyes happily. "Oh, you mean that. Well, it's kinda because I was turned human for a couple of years. I've looked like this for about… Uh, a few hundred years I guess, can't really remember how old I am. Demons tend to forget such silly things as age, you know." Tsunade only stared at the smiling boy, before she promptly fainted.

The demon looked confusedly down at the woman, then shrugged and lifted her up. "Hey Bob, let's find the old pervert, he can take her, and then we can go and search again!" And with that, the fox and the demon bounced down the empty street.

Inside of a dusky bar, the old perverted hermit known as Jiraiya sat, accompanied by several empty bottles and a man sized frog, who obviously had indulged itself a little too much in beverages. (A/N: Yes, a frog! What, he doesn't have too many friends, and frogs are nice! Well, they're actually not, I think they're icky, but he likes them!)

" And then, the boy schays he'sch a deeeemon, aand that he'sch got a daddy!" The white haired man slurred, waving an almost empty bottle around. The frog nodded with a stupid grin on its face, its head slowly falling to rest on the table. Jiraiya ignored it and gulped down the rest of the bottle. He was just about to call for another one, when suddenly a heavy weight was dropped in his knee.

"Huh?" He exclaimed, his eyes blinking owlishly at the boy-demon standing in front of him.

"Hi Ero-Sennin! Could you take baa-chan for a while, I think she kinda got a shock. Bye!"

And before the man could protest, or even speak, the boy-demon disappeared.

After five minutes of staring at the door, he finally decided that he needed more sake. So he ordered it, oblivious to the heavy weight in his lap. (A/N: Helloooo! He's a ninja! They can carry loads and loads of weights, and I don't even think Tsunade's that heavy! Right? Oh well, he's drunk, let's just ignore the fact that he's got a passed out woman in his lap…)

Suddenly, right in the middle of the empty street, the fox-boy stopped. His fox companion eyed him questioningly. "I think I smell something…" Naruto said slowly, winding his eyes. (A/N: Why he was winding his eyes? How should I know? Maybe he felt like it, maybe demons do that when they smell something, maybe it's just a stupid thing to make you laugh…)

" What, cuz I don't smell anything suspicious?" The fox asked with a puzzled expression.

"I smell… RAMEN!" And with that, the demon-boy ran off, his fox companion struggling to follow.

* * *

Hope you like it! I dunno, I don't really like this chapter, but you might. 'shrugs' Oh well... 

And remember, frogs are icky


End file.
